johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan "Johnny" Test is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11 year old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime, Dukey, his genetically altered mutt. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair dyed orange and has bright blue eyes. His hair makes people call him the kid with the flaming hair. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers. He is 11 years old. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Relationships Dukey- He has a great relationship. Dukey is his best friend in the world which is mentioned various times through out the show. Dukey is smarter than Johnny and usually tells him right from wrong, though he often doesn't listen. When most people ask about Dukey, he usually says that he is his friend with a rare hair condition. Susan and Mary- Susan and Mary are Johnny's sisters. Johnny is rude to them but really loves them. He steals their inventions and usually ignores their warnings to not play with their inventions or machines. But Johnny and his sisters do help each other out a lot. Hugh- Johnny and his dad usually have arguments. The arguments are mostly about Johnny's decisions and whether if his decisions are right or wrong. Joni West- Was introduced in the episode, "Johnny Alternative" in season five, episode 13. She is the alternate Johnny in another demension/world that Johnny got to through a portal in his sister's lab. Both at first seemed to kind of dislike each other but in the end(almost) confessed their feelings to each other ,but johnny has a hugmongus crush on her.Their fate of them seeing each other again is unknown. Powers and Abilities When he is Johnny X Johnny has powers and abilities some are regular powers some are strange powers Shape Shifting- '''Johnny can transform into any animal and even humans everytime he transforms into something he would still be able to talk. And he would still have a little bit of his hair on the top of his head. In Johnny X... Again? it was revealed that Johnny can also transform into aliens to. '''Hurricane Hands- '''Johnny can turn his arms and hands into hurricanes its very powerful. In Johnny X he was able to destroy the whole street. '''Mutant Power Poot- Johnny has used this power alot it gives him the ability to shoot fire farts from his butt it is also very powerful. In Johnny X he was able to use it to destroy his house. In every Johnny X episodes Johnny would use this power. 'Super Smarts-' Johnny stated in Johnny X: A New Beginning that he feels smart although this power was never really used its likely that he knows everything. 'Teleportation-' This is one of Johnny's favorite powers it was used in Johnny X: A New Beginning, Johnny X: The Final Ending, and Porta Johnny. It gives him the power to go anywhere. Johnny and Dukey both have this power. 'Finding a Person, Animal, or Thing Power- '''Johnny used this power to find Julian in Johnny X: The Final Ending. '''A Flying Fire Power- '''Johnny used this power in Johnny X and the Attack of the Snowmen it gave him the ability to fly and control fire it also gave him a heatwave attack. '''Spaghetti Head Power-' Johnny used this power in The Destruction of Johnny X to stop giant evil Lolo. It comes out of the front of his head and it looks like spaghetti he said he thought of this power in a dream. In Johnny X... Again?, he used it to stop Reptoslicer and his family from eating Porkbelly. Although when Johnny used this power, it came out of the top of his head and the spaghetti was wearing the costume. 'Lava Boogers-' Johnny used this to stop a train he held down one nostril and shoot out red firey boogers. 'Frost Breath-' Johnny and Dukey both have this power to. They used it to stop a building on fire and they tried to use it to stop Reptoslicer and his family. 'Mutant Cage Power Poot-' This power is like the Mutant Power Poot but insted of fire he farts a cage. Johnny used this to cage some criminals and when Susan and Mary were pretending to be villains from another planet. 'Flying or Levitating-' Johnny was seen flying a little bit in Johnny X Strikes Back Again before he landed he was seen flying either he can fly or just levitate a little bit. 'Mutant Lemon Power Poot-' Johnny and Dukey also have this power to. Its like the Mutant Power Poot but insted of fire they fart a lemon cloud. This power was able to stop Reptoslicer and his family in Johnny X... Again? it also leaves a lemon scent after used. TROLL'D TROLL'D Gallery To see Johnny Test's gallery click here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters